<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by ForgivenIndulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345150">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/ForgivenIndulgence'>ForgivenIndulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/ForgivenIndulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphinaud yearns for the Warrior of Light's touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep blue eyes. A longing gaze. They were directed at her. The one who triumphed above all.<br/>A grandiose title that she never picked for herself, something that was cast upon her, like a burden, or perhaps it was more like a curse.<br/>To him, however, she was… A shining light, gentle and bright. One that guided him through the dark when he needed guidance, one that was a source of warmth in the coldest days. And, when the need arose, she was the fiery wrath that protected him.<br/>By her side he felt different. Together, she and him could conquer anything life dared to throw at them. He was confident. But more than that he felt the comfort, the feelings of unwavering trust between two friends, and… his love in full-bloom.</p><p>It seemed his absence of mind was soon noticed by none other than the heroine in question.<br/>Of course. It was foolish to think of something so irrelevant. The importance of matters of heart paled in comparison to saving the lives of countless. And so, as always, his mouth kept shut, and his feelings were sealed away in his yearning heart.</p><p>His ears perked up in surprise, a heat embraced his half-gloved hand. A wide-eyed gaze wandered to the source. Skin of anthracite, woven between his fingers. <br/>It felt like his heart was ready to burst out of his chest. Blushing ears perked up in utter disbelief.<br/>“I’m here with you.” The mellow voice of the vieran woman twice his height reached him. Her gentle touch, the familiar and comforting tone of her voice, her presence alone was enough to lift his spirits. To feel like he could persist.<br/>It had taken him an awkwardly long moment, but he returned the tender grip of hers.<br/>For a moment, a fatal confession threatened to escape his lips.</p><p>‘I love you so dearly. Please stay with me, forever.’</p><p>No. Not yet. The fear of rejection, the fear of breaking their deepening bond. It was too much for the young man.<br/>Surely, undoubtedly, one day. But for now, being by her side, seeing her face, hearing her speak - knowing that she yet draws breath. It would be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something short and sweet I had to get off my chest. I usually never publish anything Alphinaud related because he's my absolute fav and I'm overly critical of my work relating to him, so this is my attempt to change that.<br/>As always, I am not looking for critique, but please do tell me how much you ship your WoL with the best nerd out there (Alphinaud).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>